Que passe le temps
by Cwan
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une attente, celle d'être justement aimé. C'est aussi une histoire de peur, celle que tout change. Il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'attente, c'est que le monde s'immobilise, plus besoin de suivre le rythme. Pourtant Neville doit reprendre le cour de sa vie, pour ne pas devenir un souvenir dans la mémoire de celui qu'il aime. @Ginalaguimauve
1. Chapitre premier

Salutations à vous lecteurs! Merci de vos passages parmi mes mots, j'espère faire partie de vos bon moments internet! ;)

Voici ma nouvelle fiction, les prochains chapitres seront postés sur mon blog _Ginalaguimauv_ tout les dimanche à 20h et le mercredi qui suit ici même heure! Bonne lecture! Au fait ceci est une nouvelle que j'ai écris il a plusieurs mois, j'ai d'abord pensée ne pas la poster, mon écriture me semblais tellement... Étrange, comparait à ce que j'ai réalisé dernièrement (à venir bientôt le temps de la correction). Pourtant j'ai écris cela, un jour, j'ai tapé ses mots, avec une idée et un but, au final il est logique qu'elle soit publié.

Merci à Iniorance K pour sa correction et ses conseils toujours apprécié!

Bonne lecture! J'atend vos retours!

* * *

C'était une de ces soirées où il n'allait jamais, sauf cette fois-là bien sûr ! Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, il avait des amis, allait boire des verres avec eux, regardait un film au ciné, il sortait même de temps en temps avec des filles pas toutes moches, un p'tit boulot de prof qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Mais à vrai dire les soirées comme celle-là…

«- Professeur Londubat ! Attendez ! Professeur !

Oui Monsieur le doyen ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, il était assis à son bureau, un tas de copie à corriger sur sa droite, et un tas bien plus maigre à gauche.

« Etes-vous libre ce soir ? »

Le doyen Torrens était un homme d'âge mur, grand, mince avec un charme à vous envouter si vous étiez une femme sortant de la vingtaine et très docile, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Neville. Pour cela qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite, Torrens lui proposait-il de sortir ? Avec lui ?

« - Heu… Pouvez-vous répéter Monsieur le Doyen ?

Etes-vous libre ce soir ?

Pourquoi donc ?

J'ai un diner très important avec les donateurs de l'université, mais ils souhaiteraient que j'invite un professeur, qu'ils voient où leur argent va... Vous êtes de loin celui que j'apprécie le plus, n'y voyez là aucune forme de sentiments autre que l'estime ! Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner ?

Si cela peut vous rendre service, envoyez-moi un mail avec les détails de la soirée, mais maintenant je dois finir ceci ! »

Dit-il en désignant du doigt la droite, et il se remit au travail.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le soir même dans une salle de réception des plus chics de Londres, entouré d'hommes et de femmes d'un autre monde que le sien. Tous plus beau les uns que les autres, un verre de champagne à la main comme s'ils étaient nés avec. Une ambiance feutrée et cordiale flottait dans la pièce, pas la grande éclate non plus, dans un coin, le plus sombre possible, Neville attendait que le temps passe. Il avait rencontré beaucoup de visage, de nom mais aucun n'avait attiré son attention, des noms compliqué, pompeux. La soirée s'étirait en longueur, le même verre à la main depuis le début, il y avait à peine trempé ses lèvres, l'alcool même de luxe ne l'enivrait pas. Peu de chose avait cet effet là sur lui.

« - Ne vous ennuyez vous pas trop mon ami ? Demanda le Doyen.

J'attends !

Quoi donc ?

Que le temps passe ! »

Torrens soupira.

« Je suis désolé que cette soirée ne vous plaise pas, je n'y trouve pas non plus grand plaisir et amusement, mais mon travail en est ainsi ! Si je ne joue pas au pantin souriant, l'université n'aura pas les moyens de garder ses recherches à flots, comme celle que vous menez sur la place des créatures magiques dans notre société

Je comprends Monsieur.

Allez venez je vais vous présenter quelqu'un ! »

Il l'entraina au milieu de la foule, ils passaient entre les couples et groupes de discussion pour arriver au final non loin du bar, ou une petite foule s'était amassée. Au centre un jeune homme discuté à tout va en souriant, quand soudainement il s'arrêta.

«- Qui est-ce ? Mon cher Torrens ! Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés ! Excusez-moi mes amis ! Une urgence. »

Et il planta là tous les convives, pour se diriger vers les nouveaux venus, il serra la main de Torrens avec force et se tourna vers son compagnon. Neville croisa le regard du blond et garda le silence.

« Malefoy ! Je voudrais te présenter le professeur Londubat ! Il me semble que vous venez de la même promotion ?

Effectivement, nous nous connaissons de vue, mais tout le monde connait…

Professeur Londubat, Monsieur Malefoy !

Comment ? répondit ce dernier, surpris

Nous ne sommes pas intime veuillez m'appeler Professeur ou Monsieur Longdubas que nous sortions de la même promotion de vous donne en aucun cas le droit à mon amitié ! »

Un silence frappa la conversation. Draco, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, veuillez me pardonner, j'en oublie parfois les politesses les plus… Rudimentaires ! Excusez-moi mais j'ai à faire, nous nous croiserons de nouveau, très vite sûrement. Torrens, Professeur, bonne soirée ! »

Le jeune homme au costume anthracite s'éclipsa, laissant Torrens et Neville seuls près d'une foule stupéfaite.

« Et bien Professeur, je ne vous savais pas ainsi !

Je ne le suis pas ! Sauf avec des hommes de ce genre-là !

De quel genre parlez-vous ?

Un abruti ! »

Et planta là le doyen, grand dernier de cette étrange conversation.

 _« Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque son corps entra en contact avec le mur, un claquement sec, un poids sur la poitrine, une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Une main sur ses hanches, l'autre serrant son cou, comme pour augmenter le plaisir de se baiser, l'air venait à lui manquer, mais putain ce que c'était bon. Il aurait pu crever après ça qu'il aurait demandé à continuer ainsi pour l'éternité. D'un geste brusque il fut retourné, face contre le mur froid des toilettes, la main passa de sa gorge à sa bouche, étouffant tout bruit de plaisir, la deuxième caressa le bas de ses fesses puis remonta son entre jambe, doucement. Les baisers devenaient plus brutaux, animal, il sentit alors quelque chose de dur se presser contre lui, remonter doucement. Il mordit sa lèvre plus fort pour ne pas jouir, pas tout de suite, pas encore…_

 _Alors Monsieur le Professeur Londubat… Que dirais-tu d'en finir ?_

 _S'en fut trop pour lui, et il s'abandonna complètement. »_


	2. Chapitre second

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenait plus de leur première rencontre, bien trop lointaine dans leurs souvenirs, puis de toute façon ils s'en fichaient. Leur première nuit par contre… Un soir après les cours, très tard dans la soirée, Neville plongé dans un livre dans un coin de la salle sur demande attendait. Il aurait passé sa vie à attendre, même à seize ans il s'en doutait déjà. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et se referma sans un bruit, une silhouette avança rapidement dans sa direction.

« Personne ne t'a suivis ?

Et toi ? »

Draco sourit pour réponse, comme à chaque fois, Neville pouvait se montrer désarmant, charmant même mais cela lui aurait couté de l'avouer. Il l'attrapa par le col, sans douceur, et l'embrassa furieusement, Neville le repoussa tout sourire et reprit son livre ignorant totalement le jeune blond.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je t'accorde mon attention que tu as de l'importance Londubat !

Oh ! Loin de là Draco... J'aime juste te contrarier »

Cette nuit-là, Neville comprit qu'il était dur de ne pas céder à un Malefoy, cette nuit-là il jura que jamais rien n'empêcherait cette relation des plus étranges. Mais jamais Draco ne le soumettra, c'est ainsi qu'ils trouvaient leurs plaisirs.

Draco avait cessé de martyriser Neville, et ce dernier l'ignorait totalement, mais le soir, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement, la salle sur demande résonnait de soupires et de gémissements. Ce fut cela jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, même pendant la guerre, à cette période-là ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, se retrouvant juste l'un l'autre... comment ? C'est une autre histoire qui vous sera comptée plus tard... Ils se séparèrent quelques années, NE se voyant de temps en temps dans des chambres d'hôtels peu regardantes. Parfois ils parlaient de longues heures du monde, de sa beauté, de leurs projets personnels, de leurs espoirs. Parfois le silence régnait en maitre, l'un contre l'autre, sans vraiment dormir, ils n'avaient jamais passé la nuit ensemble, une limite qu'ils ne voulaient pas franchir. Puis ils avaient tous deux trouvés du travail dans la capitale anglaise, leurs rencontres s'étaient multipliés mais toujours dans le plus grand des secrets. Ils se retrouvaient, pour s'aimer à leurs façons. Puis repartaient chacun de leurs côtés jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

« Monsieur Rinegan, votre copie est des plus lamentable, autant la rouler en boule et en faire un feu ! On y trouvera un intérêt ! »

Neville posa la copie sur le rebord de la table, l'élève ne leva pas les yeux, l'air était lourd en ce début de printemps, quelque chose se préparait, un orage.

« Monsieur Londubat, je peux vous poser une question ?

Faites donc Rinegan ! »

Ils étaient seul dans la salle de cours, la classe s'était vidée, la cloche avait sonné le week-end.

« Je trouve que vous avez été dur tout à l'heure !

Effectivement !

Pourquoi... ?

Je n'aime pas les fainéants, vous avez le potentiel pour vous en sortir, faire de grande chose, mais vous ne travaillez pas. Alors si la médiocrité vous plait tant, restez y, mais en tant que professeur je trouve cela bien dommage... Vous me faites penser à un ami...

Un ami?

Oui, exactement comme vous Rinegan, talentueux, intelligent, vif mais qui se contente du minimum, de rester dans le rôle que le monde lui a tissé, faites-moi plaisir soyez plus fort que lui ! Faites quelque chose d'utile de votre vie... »

Rinegan serra les poings.

« Monsieur, puis-je poser une dernière question ?

Allez-y mais j'ai rendez-vous et je suis déjà en retard !

Et vous ? Avez-vous fait quelque chose de votre vie ?

Plus que vous ne pouvez le pensez, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… »

Rinegan partit, Neville, les mains sur le bureau respiraient doucement, personne ne pouvait comprendre, jamais, la vérité mourait avec lui, et ce serait tant mieux!

Le lendemain alors qu'il prenait son déjeuner, il fut attiré par l'article à la une de la 'Gazette du sorcier'. « Le jeune héritier Malefoy fiancé ! » il le posa sur la table, ainsi que son café, et fit comme tous les matins, ou presque car il avait fond de sa poche une enveloppe, avec écrits à l'encre verte son nom au sauf et qu'il ne pris pas la direction de l'université.


	3. Chapitre trois

Assis dans une luxueuse pièce il attendait, comme toujours, un livre à la main, dans son costume bleu sombre, sa chemise blanche, ses cheveux en brosse et sa légère barbe brune personne n'aurait pu le reconnaitre. Plus assuré, plus homme en quelque sorte. Une voix féminine l'invita à la suivre, douce forme qu'avait ce corps. Mais il ne regardait pas, pas vraiment, trop concentré sur ce qui allait se passer dans quelques minutes. On dit que l'égo d'un homme est égal au nombre de pas qui sépare la porte de son fauteuil, on pouvait dire que celui de Draco était assez conséquent. Neville traversa la pièce, fier, droit, et ne s'assit pas lorsque son hôte l'en invita.

« Je croyais que nous avions convenu de ne jamais nous voir dans des lieux publics, familier l'un à l'autre, nos lieux de travail en autre... ! »

Draco, les bras croisés attendait une réponse, ses cheveux clairs retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front, vestiges d'une dure nuit de travail, sa chemise était froissée, la cravate pendait sur le rebord du fauteuil, mais il n'en restait pas moins magnétique, renversant.

« Effectivement ! Je pars !

Comment ça ?

Il est temps Draco.

Temps de quoi ? Tu pars ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?

Le temps est venu, nous le savions depuis le début !

Putain de quoi tu parles Neville ? J'ai pas dormis de la nuit, je suis mort de fatigue, je veux juste rentrer chez moi et dormir ! Et toi tu te pointes, sans respecter nos règles et tu balance que tu te casses ? Excuses-moi si j'ai du mal à suivre ! »

Le jeune brun souri, certaines choses chez Draco attiraient étrangement Neville, certaines choses que d'autre n'auraient pas compris, là était la beauté de la chose.

« Tu m'a compris puisque tu viens de le répéter. Je pars, un poste est libre à Poudlard, je quitte Londres, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin, le destin sûrement ! Dit-il dans un petit rire

Le destin ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Bref ! Félicitation, on ira boire un verre avant que tu ne-partes !

Comme tu dis, je pars dans quelque jours j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Et bien nous nous verrons quand tu seras bien installé, je dois me rendre sur Poudlard dans quelques semaines.

Je n'ai pas été assez clair, ce n'est pas un au revoir, mais un adieu Draco. Tout à une fin, même nous deux, enfin ce qu'il y a entre nous, nous ne nous croiserons plus.

Bien sûr que si ! Ne dis pas de bêtises, personne n'en saura rien, comme au temps de... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, car il avait compris au regard du jeune brun que le mot fin prenait tout son sens en cet instant. Il se laissa glisser sur son siège, passa sa main sur son front et soupira, la fatigue lui pesait sur les épaules, un poids de plus en plus lourd, qui l'entrainait au fond du gouffre, rien n'y personne ne pouvait l'aider, toujours plus jour après jour.

« Très bien, Adieu alors... Professeur ! »

Le blond se retourna vers la baie vitrée surplombant Londres au petit matin, un froissement de tissu plus tard il fut seul. Et la nuit s'abattit sur lui, pour ne plus jamais le quitter.


	4. Chapter 4

Resserrant un peu plus son écharpe et y cachant son nez, Neville contemplait les plantes de la serre, l'hiver commençait à s'installer, le plus froid depuis ces trois dernières années, il lui faudrait faire attention. Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans ses appartements, l'école était déserte en ce début de vacance de la toussaint, sa promotion avait organisé un banquet, tous les anciens de toutes les maisons. Comme avant ! Alors qu'il se préparait, il entendit frapper à la porte, on entra sans qu'il ne l'autorise, dans le reflet du miroir, il croisa un regard bien ancien, un regard plein de bons souvenirs.

« Hey ! Luna ! Quel plaisir ! Tu es ravissante ! S'écria le jeune professeur.

Pas autant que toi Monsieur Londubat ! Toi tu as changé !

Je ne te le fais pas dire »

Après quelques minutes de discussion et une chaleureuse accolade ils descendirent dans la grande salle, beaucoup de monde était déjà arrivé, et très peu semblaient le reconnaître, il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon trouillard et rondouillard d'il y a si longtemps. Sa barbe était un peu plus longue, mais savamment taillée, son regard persan scrutait la pièce à la recherche de vieux amis. La soirée fut forte agréable entre souvenirs, rires et yeux rougis par les larmes, chacun demandait des nouvelles des autres, de ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être là.

Plus tard, c'est au bras d'une magnifique créature qu'il le vit arriver, en retard, car il était de ce genre-là. Toujours aussi grand, mince, ses cheveux avaient encore blanchis et ce n'était pas à son désavantage. Il voulait juste disparaître, oublier tous ces souvenirs, ces moments, que rien ne reste à par la douleur pour qu'il en paie le prix, le prix du bonheur.

La sublime jeune femme passa sa main distraitement sur son ventre, doucement tendu sous l'étoffe soyeuse de sa robe, une forme ronde s'y dessinait, celle d'une nouvelle vie. Neville s'excusa poliment auprès de ses amis, et s'éclipsa sans bruit par une porte dérobée, il courut au travers du château, comme un dingue, montant les marches de la tour d'astronomie et se jeta presque par-dessus bord. Là, accroché au rempart, il comprit que toute sa vie il avait fui, mais qu'aujourd'hui il ne le pouvait plus, trop mal, trop mal au cœur, à l'esprit, il voulait juste dormir, se coucher dans ses souvenirs, s'enrouler dans les relents de son passé et y rester à jamais.

Il approcha sa baguette de la tempe, comme une arme, toujours trop proche du bord, s'il se dégonflait il mourait, l'un dans l'autre tout lui allait, il s'était résigné dès la première fois. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se sentit glisser dans le vide. Toujours en haut de la tour, il ouvrit les yeux, des bras l'enserraient de tous côtés, il lâcha la baguette qui roula sur le sol, il n'osait bouger, il voulait que ce moment dure toujours. Ils restèrent là seul, ils étaient des morts en suspens, crevant d'un amour dévorant, pire qu'un cancer quelque chose de sombre, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« J'ai voulus taire la vérité toutes ces années, je t'ai demandé le silence, avec peu de choses en retour, c'est pour cela que quand tu es partit je t'ai laissé faire. Je ne pouvais pas te demander plus, pas ta vie. Le destin quelle connerie ! Au fond j'ai espéré que tu reviennes, et plus profondément encore que tu me laisses à jamais souffrir, que je savoure nos souvenirs, ceux que j'ai de ton corps, de ton âme. J'avais entre les mains la plus belle des choses, une chose que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais, mais tu n'es pas plus heureux ici qu'à Londres, ou qu'au début. Alors c'est moi qui suis venu te dire adieu Neville, je voudrais que tout soit oublié, que les pierres du château soient les gardiennes de notre amour. »

Neville s'écartant doucement, frissonnant sous le froid, ses yeux sombres scrutèrent ceux plus claires de Draco, il passa la main dans son cou, l'attira à lui et dans un moment en suspens, lâcha du bout des lèvres « Tu veux que tout disparaisse ? » Il l'embrassa doucement, comme une bête sauvage, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« - Tu n'es toujours pas courageux Draco!

\- Tu parles de courage ! Tu allais te jeter du haut de cette tour !

\- Oui, car je préférais encore mourir que de t'oublier, plutôt en finir là que de réduire à néant ma vie, la seul chose que j'ai faite de bien ici-bas. Il n'y a pas de solution pour nous, pas de baiser de délivrance, tu es marié, sur le point d'avoir un enfant, il y a plus d'enjeu qu'une simple réputation!

\- Je préfère crever que de vivre sans toi Neville! Nous pourrions trouver une solution! Je te veux, je veux être avec toi, c'est la vérité, la seule qu'il n'y a jamais eu. »

Neville se redressa, dépoussiéra son pantalon de costume, récupéra sa baguette et contempla de toute sa hauteur son amant, il n'y avait pas de solution et il n'y en aurait jamais. Sans un mot il sortit, dans un état second. Il rejoignit les convives, se mêlant de groupe en groupe. Tout lui semblait surréaliste, comme dans un mauvais rêve, la belle jeune femme discutait avec d'autre femme elles aussi enceintes, un sujet de discussion des plus communs pensa-t-il.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, que personne ne perçu, il aurait pu aller la voir, lui livret toute la vérité, briser sa vie, son cœur, mais elle s'en serait remise. Pas Neville, lui ne s'en remettrait jamais. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement soufflant nappes et serviettes, le brouhaha ambiant s'atténua, sur le seuil de la porte se tenait Draco, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard, tout était beaucoup plus sombre, plus franc. Un homme au pied du mur.

Il balança son poings dans la joue gauche du jeune brun, tous deux perdirent leur calme, ils se rouèrent de coup comme jamais, relâchant leur fureur, leur rage accumulée toute ces années, faire mal, faire mal autant qu'ils s'étaient fait du bien, s'ils avaient pu se tuer ils l'auraient fait. Mais on les sépara, la foule était silencieuse, Neville s'échappa de son emprise, plaça une bonne droite dans le menton du jeune blond, du sang avait perlé sur leur chemise, un sourire tordu s'étirait sur le visage de Draco, il ferma les yeux, comme pour laisser passer la tempête, subir encore, subir tout ce que Neville avait subi! Finalement Neville, les bras ballants s'arrêta, la respiration rapide, il posa une main sur ses côtes, sûrement deux ou trois fêlées, rien de grave. Tous deux étaient dans un bien bel état, on relâcha Draco, le silence rendait l'air lourd, compact, Draco leva sa main, comme pour reprendre les hostilités, attrapa le professeur par sa chemise rougie par le sang et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut douloureux, ça avait un goût de fer, ils se tenaient là au milieu d'une foule n'ayant d'yeux que pour eux. Ils s'en fichaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, au petit-déjeuner Neville reçut une lettre apporté par un immense Hibou blanc, dans cette enveloppe il y avait un mot:

« Si je t'accorde de l'attention c'est que tu as de l'importance Neville. »

La lettre n'était pas signée, Neville sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi Draco... »

Il se leva, se prépara comme tour les matins, pour son premier cours de la semaine, un lundi matin comme les autres, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie.


End file.
